rainclaws_ravage_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Duststar
Quotes Apperance A big, broad, brown tabby tom with white paws, and piercing lime green eyes. His claws are cold and sharp, tinted with pink from faded blood. There is a white tuft of fur on his chest. Biography Duststar's Ruination Kit He’s first mentioned when Stalkstar is kitting. He’s the youngest of his littermates and is an unexpected kit. Stalkstar and Embershine both name his sister and brother, while Pigeonpaw is allowed to name him, Dustkit. The medicine cat apprentice touches his nose to him and tells him to be good to others in the future. Apprentice As an apprentic, Dustpaw is nicknamed by his sister as Flaky, and he nicknames her as “Ally”. He’s mentioned to be hiding in the corner of the apprentices den, and hesitantly puts a paw outside the den. He squeals when a cat passes him, and runs to the back of the den again. Dustpaw’s ears flicker wildly when he hears another cat approaching into the den, but sighs in relief when it’s only Cedarpaw, noted to be the closest thing to a friend in BirchClan he has. He recalls to his sister when Applepaw teased him, complai that he’s not even that small, when Cedarpaw encorages him to go outside. He reaches up on his paws, still failing to reach his littermates height, which she remarks as debatable. Briefly, he sees that there aren’t many cats in the clearing, and Applepaw isn’t with the group of apprentice. So Dustpaw and his sister go and sit down with the group of apprentice. He questions Pigeonpaw on when he is becoming a medicine cat, and constantly catches sight of Rowanpaw’s jealous eyes towards Rockpaw and Harepaw. There’s suddenly another voice which snarls above the group, alarming them all after Pigeonpaw reflects on his dead littermates. Applepaw argues with Harepaw, before turning to face Dustpaw. He comes whisker to whisker with him, snarling that Cedarpaw wont always be there for him. Rainclaw's Ravage Leader Duststar first meets Rainclaw when she is in trouble for getting in a fight with Brackenpaw, She meets him and he convinces her that to have resoect you need to make them fear you, she then agrees to allow him to train her to fight. He is next seen talking to Rowanface about attacking QuailClan in six moons, He then starts to train Rainclaw with claws unsheathed. He tells Rainclaw after he surprise attacks her that a AmberClan warrior won't tell you when attacking. He then tells her after she attacked Brackenflower that a warrior doesn't attack there Clanmates. She then stops training wither him. after he tells her she is a mistake and a code-breaker. Duststar then a couple of chapter later, Appoints apprentices and mentors to most of the kits. And to the displeasure of Rainclaw, Appoints Pondmist (PONDCLAW) his apprentice The next chapter Softclaw was talking to hi about Pondmist being a medicine cat apprentice. He yells at him saying that 'The business in my clan is not that of AmberClan's' And before he can make Softclaw promise to not share there conversation Rainclaw stops him. He tells Rainclaw that he only wants her to be the best warrior she can be. The next day he takes Pondmist out to 'see the territory' Even though Pondclaw says he would stay sorting herbs with Softclaw. and ends up getting angry at Rainclaw Relationships (coming soon) Family Mother Stalkstar (Deceased, StarClan) Father Embershine (Deceased, StarClan) Brother Rockheart (Deceased, Residence Unknown) Sister Cal (Alive) Mate Willowbranch (Unknown) Sons two unnamed tom-kits (Unknown) Daughter Cloverkit (Deceased, StarClan) Nieces Spotwing (Deceased, StarClan) Pipertail (Deceased, StarClan) Otterpaw (Deceased, StarClan) Nephews Quailwhisker (Deceased, StarClan) Lightpaw (Deceased, StarClan) Reedspring (Alive) Brambling (Alive) Bluebell (Alive) Muddy (Alive) Half-Nephew Leopardpaw (Alive) Half-Niece Rainclaw (Alive) Trivia * • Duststar was apparently betrayed by his sister, Cal, when he was younger - as he felt her leaving the Clan was a betrayal * He used to be bullied by Applestream as an apprentice * He was once the leader of a rogue group * He is mentioned to have killed Francesca (a loners) mother and kidnapped her other two kits. * Rainkit is his half-niece, since his brother, Rockheart, is the father of her half-siblings. * it is revealed that Duststar had a mate when he was a young warrior, Willowbranch. She mistook their friendship as love, which resulted her in telling everyone they were mates. * they went into have a litter of kits together, two sons and a daughter, Cloverkit. Victims * Stalkstar * Spotwing * Elden, Beetle and Crimson * Rice * Sable’s four kits * Pigeonfrost (plotted by him, gone through by an unsuspecting Rowanface) * Almond Suspected Victims * Rockheart * Minnow * Russet (unknown if alive or dead) * Otterpaw * Lightpaw Category:Characters Category:BirchClan